


Fire

by dementia9



Category: Call Me By Your Name (2017) RPF
Genre: 10 minute challenge, Afterglow, Cmbyn10, M/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-08
Updated: 2018-05-08
Packaged: 2019-05-03 20:06:05
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 180
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14576643
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dementia9/pseuds/dementia9
Summary: Written for the CMBYN 10-minute challenge - I finished this in 8:39. I had no idea what I was doing, honestly.





	Fire

Armie held a sleeping Timmy in his arms, a thin sheet wrapped around their bodies. He sat watching the glow of the dancing flames in the fireplace, a smile tugging at the corners of his lips. The two had been spent, their day punctuating by phone calls, reading scripts, and hours of lovemaking. He never had a lover like Timmy, and he didn’t know if he would again.

He’d be lying if he said it was an accident, and Timmy would think the same. Despite their upbringings, their ages and their lifestyles, they loved pretty much the same – passionately, unabashedly, with nothing to come between them, not even strips of clothing or guilt.

He had his fill of the latter ever since the movie wrapped. No more.

Soon, he felt a shift in the weight on his chest. He looked down and saw Timmy move against him, his eyes open, clear and hungry. Armie’s smiled even wider, and he knew that no matter the fatigue in his bones, he was ready to serve his lover again…and again…and again…


End file.
